Harry Potter and Voldermort's Daughter
by Sapphire Serina
Summary: Harry and his two best friends are Voldermort's slaves but Hope is not yet lost. THey have a secret friend who is Voldermort's daughter. After time their friendship becomes more open and noticeable. One night to save her friend Seria helps them escape but at a terrible cost. Harry must return to save the young girl who saved his life. Read and review! Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay readers welcome to my newest story. Now in the past I've struggled with Harry Potter fan-fics so please BE NICE! I have had some pretty mean things come off this site and some almost made me stop writing all together. Now if you like my story REVIEW! If you don't exit, and don't say a thing to me by giving me a bad review that tells me everything wrong with my story. Also one more thing that a lot of people don't like I but I do all the time is use songs. In fact I got this idea from a song Deliver Us from Prince of Egypt. Look up Harry Potter Deliver Us on YouTube and you'll see several people made music videos with that song. I used a few lines in this story and they are a bit different because of something important. I also used ****Hallelujah**** in this chapter. Anyway (my favorite word right now is anyway) the beginning of this is a bit rushed but it's just to let you know what happened. And Seria is pronounced: Sir-a-yah. Voldermort may be a bit OOC here for a while but that will not be an issue the whole time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything JK came up with, though I wish I did. Only Seria is my own invention.**

Harry and Hermione were at the Burrow with the Weasley's for the remainder of the summer. It was only day's before the Hogwarts express was to leave for their sixth year when the wards around the Burrow were attacked. They were asleep when silently outside the wards the Death Eaters and Voldemort appeared and began a silent attack on the wards bring them down silently one by one inching closer and closer to the house. Bringing the wards down quietly was a long and hard process limiting the spell they could use without waking the Weasley's and their guests. Finally they reached the Weasley's door. Silently they entered they only wanted one occupant, Harry when they found him he wasn't asleep like they hoped he was talking with his two friends Ron and Hermione. Still they weren't going anywhere without the boy who lived. They stunned the three teenagers without them being able to raise the alarm. Voldemort decide they should take all three of them. So that is where our story begins.

My name is Seria, Seria Victoria Riddle, Voldemort's only child, his daughter. I never knew my mother she died giving birth to me my father says. He doesn't talk about here much. I think he finds it too painful to speak of her. Strangely I think I remember her a little but that couldn't be possible. Most important I remember words she sang to me the last time I saw her. I'm sure of it. I hum it when I feel lonely and I feel lonely a lot. I have no friends. My father thinks I do. He wants me to fall in love and marry Draco Malfoy when I get older. I know that because he has Draco over all the time when he's not a school. One problem with my father's dream scenario: I hate Draco. Darco's favorite past time is hunting me down where ever I'm hiding and beating me with Carbbe and Goyle on look out but blames someone else when he's found with me usually on the ground in pain.

In fact that's what I'm doing now, hiding from Malfoy who was visiting since my father was having a meeting with the inner circle which his father was part of. I was in a broom closet reading by the light of my wand. It was Redwood with a unicorn hair as its core. I loved to study and my father had taught me every defensive spell by the time I was six and offence spells I had done before I was ten. He still kept me in the grounds. I was never allowed to go on raids, missions, or anything with the Death Eaters. My father said I was to be a good girl and stay home. A girl, that's the reason why I think. My father would let me go if I was a boy I bet.

I heard someone coming toward the broom closet. "_Nox_," I whispered and as my wand flickered out I covered myself with a blanket I had hoping no one would notice me laying on the floor of the closet under a blanket and if they did, wouldn't bother with me.

Someone opened the door and walked in. I held my breath praying I wouldn't be found. The person didn't speak, I heard him shifting things. I peeked out to see who it was. It was one of the new slaves, Harry was his name, was in my hiding place, my closet. I wasn't allowed to talk to the new slaves. I watched from under my blanket. He was looking for something. He found it, a small tin box. He ran out the door with it. Curiosity made me sneak out and follow him. Thankfully I saw no one other than him. I got to a corner and found him and the two other new ones. I peek around the corner watching them. The girl was sitting on the ground clutching her arm, it was clearly hurting and it looked like it was possibly broken. I watched as he opened the box and pulled out a small vial.

"Here Hermione, drink this," He handed her the vial she opened it and drank it. After a minute her arm looked fine

"Thanks Harry." She said handing him back the vial.

"Great, that was the last one." He sighed.

"What are we going to do if some breaks another bone?" The red haired boy said.

"Let's hope we don't." Harry said sighing. "This is not going to be easy. Why hasn't the Order done something?"

"Maybe they don't know where we were taken or maybe they think we're dead." Hermione said standing up. "Maybe we're on our own in this, this time."

"Well we're going to need to find a way to steal some more of this or make some of our own." Harry said thinking, "But how when we don't have potion ingredients or a cauldron?"

"And we don't know how to do it." Hermione said "It's a very complex potion and it could be disastrous if we do it wrong."

"We've got to think of something and stick together. Friends stick together." He said holding out his hand the other two put their hand on his.

"Friends," They said in unison.

Tears filled my eyes hearing them say that. I'd always wanted friends but being stuck at home all the time with no one but Malfoy around I had none. I slowly walked away and back to my corner in the broom cupboard. I only hid when Harry came back and put the tin away. After he left I went I got the tin from its hiding place wondering what else could be in it. I opened it was full of vials but all of them were empty I picked each one up and found they were all labeled on was to heal any broken bones and a blood replenishing potion and other assortment to help with pain and other things. I felt sad for them. They were trying to survive! These empty vials had been their life line until now with them all empty. I was about to put the tin away then had an ironic thought. I knew how to make all those potions; I knew them all by heart. I could do them perfectly without a recipe and instructions. My father made me memorize them and practice making potions and spells until I could do it from memory without mistakes. Severus had helped me learn tricks to make them better then the books taught. He taught potions at a school but had enjoyed teaching me at my home. I was a good student better than most at the school he told me I had the gift and potion making and it was a rare and valuable gift but to always keep working and improving or I'd lose the gift.

I held the tin in my hands smiling. A secretive friendship was better than no friendship. I slipped the tin into my pocket and left the broom closet. I got to my room without meeting Malfoy and entered my wing locking the door. My father never let Malfoy enter my wing without severe punishment. And I wasn't supposed to spend the whole time he was visiting in my wing with nothing to do but study unless I was testing myself. I knew a lie I could tell my father that he wouldn't disagree with. Actually it was the truth I was making a potion. Good thing I was an accomplished in Occlumency. My father couldn't tell when I was lying.

I set to making the bone breaking potion first. My father loved to see me practicing. As I put the ingredients in and stirred I sang the words I remembered my mother singing to me.

"Hush now, my baby.  
Be still, love, don't cry.  
Sleep as you're rocked by my love.  
Sleep and remember my loving lullaby.  
So I'll be with you when you dream.

Little one, oh child,  
Grow slowly for me.  
Such precious innocence you bear.  
Do you know somewhere,  
we can live forever?  
Please someone, guide us there."

At least that's how I thought it went but I wasn't sure. It seemed the words didn't feel right for some reason. I still sang it to myself. Then I sang a song my aunt, Bellatrix sang to me when I woke from a nightmare when I was two years old and she comforted me. Before she disappeared and I found out she was thrown into Azkaban. For what I don't know but I believe she was innocent and was wrongly accused and that was why she was released.

"I've heard there was a secret chord.  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord.  
And you really love his music, don't you?  
It goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth,  
the minor fall, the major lift,  
the baffled king, composing Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah!

Your faith was strong but he needs proof.  
He saw you dancing from the roof.  
Your beauty in the moonlight overthrew him.  
He sat with you in a soft chair.  
He caressed your cheek, and he stroked your hair.  
And from his lips you drew the Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah!

Little One, I have been there before.  
I know the room, I've walked the floor.  
We used to live in the dark before we knew you.  
I've seen your love always flowing around us all.  
Love is not a victory march.  
It can be cold and it can be broken, Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah!

There was a time when you let me know.  
What's really going on inside.  
And now he'll never show it to you, will he?  
And remember when I moved for you.  
The holy dove was moving too.  
And every breath you drew was Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah!

I know there's someone above.  
But all I've ever learned from love,  
Was how shoot at someone who outdrew you.  
It's not a cry you can hear at night.  
It's not somebody who has seen the light.  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah.

Hallelujah, Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah!  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah!

I heard my door opened bringing me from memories; it had to be my father since I had locked my door. I peeked out of my potions room into my sitting room.

My father looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Malfoy told me he couldn't find you and your door was locked. Were you in here the whole time?"

"No I was walking in the gardens, but I didn't see him either when I came back in." I smiled sheepishly knowing the next question was going to be why I was in my potions room so I answered before he asked. "When reciting the instructions for a potion, I wasn't sure if I had them right so I decided to try and make it to see if it is right. I haven't made it for a while now."

He came in a looked at it. "What is it?"

"Oh just The Bone Mending Potion," I shrugged. "I haven't made in such a long time besides it might be nice to have some on hand just in case someone needs it nad doesn't have a wand."

He smiled he always smiled when he was proud and pleased with me. "You're a smart intelligent, bright, young, beautiful, girl." He patted my shoulder then left my room.

I sighed over the first hurdle and was grateful. I knew my father's temper, it's hard not to when you can hear the screams of the tortured Death Eaters echoing down the hall, he kill me if he found out the real reason I was making it. He never tortured or hurt me before but he might if he thought I stepped over the line toward the light too far. As suddenly as that thought occurred another thought came _"I'm no coward and no one deserves to have their bones broken and left to suffer. Besides, I want friends and first I need to gain their trust." _


	2. Chapter 2

**So two good reviews and one alert, someone insulted me and sent me flames. So I'm going to remind you of the famous bunny Thumper:  
**_**If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all.  
**_**So let's all be happy and nice. I want a nice review.  
I forgot to mention this is after OOTP and Harry is not going to fall in love with Ginny. I have nothing against her I just want him to get together with Seria in my story.**

**Anyway let's get this show on the road.**

The potion was done perfectly. I snuck into the closet and pulled out the tin box I'd seen Harry with the other day and quickly took it to my room. I filled all the bone mending potion labeled vials. And for good measure I filled a couple of big empty potion bottles I had and labeled them. I knew I needed to hide them in the closet. I looked at the other empty vials. A pain relieving potion was also empty. That was for torture sessions when the death eaters got bored and took it out on them. I wasn't supposed to know about that but I did when I heard screaming. It's hard not to when it happens at least twice a day. I felt bad for the three kids that looked about my age but that could just be wishful thinking. I couldn't let my father know about my new fascination or he'd kill me. No one knew this but I actually feared my father in a way but then again I never believed he'd actually hurt me but then again he hurt his most faithful death eaters if hey displeased him. One thing I thought could save me was I was his only child, his daughter.

I heard my door open quietly but quickly I hid the tin box and filled vials on a shelf of ingredients so my father wouldn't see it and guess what it was sense it was pretty beat up and rusty. My father walked into my potion's room.

"It's finished." I said pretending to straighten the shelf. So he wouldn't know I was hiding something. I straighten my shelves a lot, I liked my things organized.

He performed a few spells over the cauldron to make sure it was correct. Though I wasn't worried, it wasn't wrong I tensed up.

"Its right, I never doubted your ability and you shouldn't either." He said it proudly so I smiled. He didn't need any of it. All the death eaters could heal bones with a spell with their wands. The slaves didn't have their wands anymore from what I knew they had been kidnapped in their sleep and their wands were on the bed side tables while they slept. I slept with mine in my hand because my father had taught me that. He had made it a point that our enemies didn't care if it was day or night when they attacked though we had never been attacked I still didn't dare sleep without it. I had heard every horror story in the book about our enemies and their tactics. That's how my mother died they told me she gave birth to me after she was rescued and her injures she had sustained during her imprisonment caused her death.

After my father left saying he'd see me in three hours at dinner, I filled more vials straightening all the vials in the box so it could fit more and had a strange feeling like I should fill some extra so I did and stored as much as the potion I could. I vanished the bone mending potion when I had plenty and began to make the pain relieving potion so I could fill those vials as well. Then I remembered my mother singing my lullaby again but still the words seemed wrong. I pushed that thought away I found myself at night singing it to myself because I felt really lonely.

I made the potion until I was nearly time for dinner. I changed leaving my potion to boil like it was supposed to for a half an hour or more.

As I entered the dining hall I noticed my father all ready seated at the head of the table with a chair on his right that was my seat. All other chairs were empty as well. All the death eaters were on missions for my father today so it was just the two of us at dinner. I sat and filled my plate with some of my favorite foods.

"Seria, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said after a minute of silence between us while we ate.

"Yes Father what it is." I said curious my father either had some very bad news or was really concerned about something to do with me I hoped it wasn't something I had no answers about.

"Lucius thinks you're avoiding and hiding from Draco when he comes here with his parents. I hope that that's not true but if it is will you tell me why. Your almost sixteen Seria, you should stop avoiding boys thinking they are like a disease and start showing some interest in them. Most girls your age have had a least one boyfriend."

"How would I know father? I don't know any girls my age." I said angrily. "I told you why I hate Malfoy, he beats me up every time he sees me so of course I avoid him. Otherwise I have duel him to get away and last time I did he told you what happened and you got angry at me for cursing him though I did it to protect myself from him."

"Oh Seria, we've had this discussion before haven't we? He hasn't meant to hurt you if he has. He won't ever hurt you. How could he hurt a girl with such beauty as you? Your hair is dark red…"

"Maroon, Father it's not red, it's maroon. Red is too bright in my opinion and it doesn't look at good with some colors."

"Okay then maroon with a few red streaks and some black streaks and around the ends and your gorgeous eyes…"

"Father, I hate Malfoy and despite what you may think he does beat me up every time I see him so I have to avoid him or curse him." I got up from the table losing my patience and not wanting anything more to eat. "I have no friends and never will unless you let me out of this house but you never do let me out except into the garden."

"Seria sit down!" He said angrily raising his voice slightly.

"I'm sorry." I said praying he wouldn't punish me like he did when the death eaters crossed the line like I just had. "I spoke out of turn."

He took a deep breath to calm himself, "Seria I just don't want you to feel so lonely but how can you say you don't have friends when I am sure you do?"

"I really don't have any Father. I'm always lonely. I wish I had some especially a girl my age so I could talk to her. Then I would know about things like boys and such."

"Seria you can't leave the gronds of the manor because I know you do remember why I keep you here and can't let you go out on missions like the death eaters."

"I know. I'm you're only child your daughter. If your enemies…"

"Our enemies," He corrected. "They're your enemies too Seria remember that. That is important to remember they would hurt you to get at me."

"Our enemies found about out about me they would kidnap me and force you to do what they wanted before they killed me. You don't want to lose me because I am all you have."

"Right they would do terrible things to you Seria more then you can ever imagine. I couldn't bear it if they took you and I lost you but even worse is that you would have to suffer alone. You would be alone."

The wave of loneliness swept over me and with tears in my eyes I rushed from the room. I cried as I reached my bedroom. I fell on my bed and cried clutching one of my pillows to my chest. My father thought I had thought about what our enemies would do to me. He never could understand how I felt. I seemed to be feeling the loneliness more often now.

My father came to my room with a plate. He wasn't surprised I was sitting on my bed clutching a pillow with tears on my face. I wiped at them furiously. When I was little he told me never to cry. Crying was weakness and I was not weak.

"Those are tears of fear. Tears of fear are understandable, but if you remember all I do to protect you then you never a need to cry, Seria. They never will get you if I can protect you and that is why I keep you here, to keep you safe."

I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

"You didn't eat very much so I brought you some more food. You need to eat it." He left the room but I heard him speaking to someone in the hall outside my room.

I crept to my door and pressed my ear to it to listen. "His leg is broken and the other two have been doing everything sense he broke it."

"It doesn't matter tomorrow I will punish them all. I'll make sure they understand the rules when I catch him in their room. How did he break it?"

"Bellatrix threw him down a fleet of stairs. He looked at her in the face and spoke to her before she spoke to him."

I heard them move farther down the hall so I couldn't hear them but I was horrified one of the slaves was to suffer because they had a broken leg.

I ran to my potion room and grabbed one of the extra vials. I was about to leave when I realized I didn't want them to see my face or talk to me in the hall or we both would get in trouble. I changed in to one of my black dresses, that was plain and not very nice, with a cloak that was sleeveless and had a hood that covered my face. I was about to leave when I noticed the plate of food again. I grabbed it as well knowing the slaves only got rotten food and scraps, nothing nice.

I snuck out into the hall and traveled down the hall putting spells to hide myself when I saw someone. Luckily I wasn't discovered I travel all the way to the other end of the manor and finally I could find them and help them. I knew what room they were in and I took a deep breath before I opened the door.

A single candle cast a soft glow. The three were lying on the floor on raged blankets. Two of them were fast asleep but Harry was on the far end his leg at a crazy angle and he was clearly in pain because he was wide awake. He looked at the door when it opened and tried to sit up but fell back in pain.

I put a finger to my lip and whispered "You don't have to get up. I came to bring you something. I went and knelt by him and handed him the potion. "I know about your tin box." He took the potion and drained it in one gulp healing his leg instantly.

"Thank you." He said sitting up. "Why did you help me? Who are you?"

I ignored his questions and handed him the plate. "Share this with you two friends." I got up and started to leave.

"Wait, what your name? Who are you?" He asked again.

"Someone who cares and wishes she had friends like you and your friends are, I don't have any friends but I've seen you and your friends together and wish I had friends like you." I shut the door before he could reply and I started to cry hard. I ran back to my bedroom luckily no one saw me and I fell fdown on my bed and cried myself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**One new review and someone else insulted me and sent me flames again. So once more I'm going to remind you of the famous bunny Thumper:  
**_**If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all.  
**_**I have to admit it is always an anonymous person and not that I mind anonymous reviews but those people probably have an account but don't want to be reported for sending flames so they send it anonymously. No more flames okay. I know people sometimes hate my writing but I like it and other people do to. I hate Mary-Suers who have too much time on their hands so they just insult people and it drives me crazy.  
Okay enough ranting. Let's get going.**

I sat in my room stunned. I had just woken up still dressed and remember what I had done. I could barely believe what I had done, a big, fat, no -no. My dad would kill me if he found out. I decided the best course of action was to act like nothing had happened and hopefully Harry would be smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

I continued working on the potion I had begun last night but my father never came to my room that day. That night I was done with the potion and went to dinner. My father wasn't there so I ate alone. I was worried as I went back to my room and sat in my sitting room connecting all the rooms together. What had happened to my father? It was unusual not to see him at least at meal times. Finally he came later that night he came to my room.

"Father," I said as he entered my room. I ran to him flinging my arms around him. "Where were you? Why weren't you at dinner? I haven't seen you all day."

"I had some business away from here." He said. "And I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving. I didn't have time to tell you. If I had waited you could have been in grave danger."

"Did they attack?" I said fear clearly in my voice and I once more sat on the couch. "Is that were everyone was today? Did they get inside the wards?"

"Yes, they did attack. Yes, everyone was fighting them. No, we beat them back before they could get anywhere near the wards. I need to show you something in case next time they do. Come with me." He motion for me to follow. I stood and followed, he lead me down several hallways in the twilight darkness. I memorized the route from my room.

"If they ever get through the wards, I'll send you a patronus or Nagini to warn you. Do you remember what form my patronus is?"

"Yes father it's a snake. It's always been a snake."

"Right it will tell you four words only four words. 'Go to the cave.'" He pushed the small stone in the middle of the wall and the wall opened up. In to a small room but it was empty. "This is the cave. I want you to hide here if I send you that message through a patronus or Nagini and don't leave until someone comes for you. You understand?"

"Yes Father I understand. "

"Good I'm just worried about you." He said.

"What were they after?" I asked.

"Don't worry about that. What they want they can't have." He smiled at me.

As we walked back toward my room I pondered his words then I knew: the slaves. They wanted to get the slaves free. Who were the slaves really? I thought to ask but then realized my father might be angry about that so I didn't. When we got back to my room he bid me good night and I went back in and ran to my potion room and took care of the potion I had made like I did the last one trying to get my mind off what had just happened.

The next day I began making the pain reliving potion the slaves had used up. After an hour my father came to visit me.

"Seria, Draco's here and so you don't avoid him." My father said coming into my potion room. "He's waiting in the entrance hall and you better go see him and spend some quality time with him. No complaints or excuses."

"But Father…" I started to say.

"No buts." He left my room.

I was dreading this but wasn't surprised in the slightest. I took my time going to the entrance hall. I wasn't happy to see Draco.

"About time you showed up." He sneered at me.

"Shut up." I said angrily.

"Don't tell me what to do." He said.

We stood five feet apart and I wanted to keep it that way but Draco had other ideas.

"You've been avoiding me, hiding from me. Where do you hide from me?" He stepped toward me.

"If it was any of your business I'd tell you but since it's not I won't." I took a step back.

"You think a step back is going to stop me," He laughed. "You can't out run me."

"I could if you'd stop tripping me." I shouted finally I was starting to feel scared.

"That Tripping Jinx is very useful and one of my favorites." He suddenly tripped me before I could move.

He laughed and took his time coming toward me I jumped to my feet and ran but he once more tripped me. I tried to get up but the jinx was still working on me. Draco laughed again enjoying this and was in no hurry. I finally was once more on my feet. This time I was able to dodge the jinx. I wished I could use my wand against him but my father would be angry with me if I did. I ran for all it was worth. Draco caught up and once more tripped me. I screamed as I went down this time. Draco knew no one would hear me we were too far away from the meeting rooms. I finally started to run again. Frequently being tripped my Draco I was heading in that direction but I only got halfway before Draco had had enough of tripping me. As I was hit by the tripping curse he cursed me so I couldn't get up.

"I've had enough of chasing you, Seria." He jumped on me and began hitting me. I screamed but only one person heard me.

Harry was in a hallway nearby cleaning up after Bellatrix's last torture session with an old wizard that was now dead. He heard me scream and decided to investigate. He peeked around the corner and was horrified Draco was on top of me hitting me over and over again and I couldn't get him off me. Draco finally got off me pulled out his wand and used the bone breaking curse on me three times, breaking both my legs and one of my arms.

I screamed again but thought no one could help me. Harry recognized me and wondered what could he do to stop Draco from hurting me? I had helped him now he had to think of something to help me and fast. Then he remembered one time Ron had accidently ran into the Death Eaters having a meeting was severally punished but what was more they had chased him.

Harry knew he'd be in serious trouble for what he was about to do but it was the only way to save me. He walked to the meeting room, and knocked but ran down the hall away from the door, as the door opened. Harry waited when they saw him, and knew he interrupted them. He ran hard in my direction and they did chase him. He dodged spells and kept running finally he heard my scream but kept running until he was almost to me then he darted into a vacant room.

Voldermort had heard me screaming and his mind turned to finding me forgetting about Harry completely. That was what Harry was hoping for. He ran to the hallway with Draco standing above me I was on the ground with several broken bones and other problems.

Draco pointed his wand at me again and said "Crucio."

I screamed in pain silently wishing my father knew what Draco really did to me every time he saw me when they were in a meeting.

"DRACO WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" My father shouted livid he was hurting me.

Draco saw him and all the Death Eaters staring at him in shock. Draco didn't say anything but back slowly away from me.

"YOU DARE TREAT MY DAUGHTER IN THIS WAY! SHE TOLD ME AND I THOUGHT SHE WAS JUST BEING DIFFUCLUT! I WISH NOW I HAD BELIEVED HER! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" My father shouted.

"I'm sorry my Lord, forgive me. I had no idea he was hurting her." Lucius said falling to his knees. "I will make sure he is severely punished for this."

"Never let him near my daughter again you hear me!" My father was trying to calm down but not having much success.

"He won't get away with this my Lord." Lucius said

"See that he doesn't." My father had venom in his voice, "Go now."

Lucius ran in the direction Draco had gone.

My father ran to me. "Seria are you okay?"

"I told you this is what happens every time I see him." I whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen." He said picking me up gently in his arms.

"How'd you know where to find me?" I asked wondering how he could have known where I was.

"I didn't a slave did. He interrupted the meeting and led us straight to you. He must have done it on purpose to help you." My father said gently he raised me from the floor. I bit my lip to not cry out. He carried me to my room. He laid me on my bed and carefully healed all my wounds.

After he healed me he said "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. Now get some sleep I'll talk to you about it at dinner."hH


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings to my friends from the Netherlands and Germany and hope you continue to enjoy. I also like to thank WarVillage for reviewing. If you are following, alerting, or favoriteing my story review as well, PLEASE!**

That night I went to dinner still a bit sore but at least I knew I'd probably never see Darco again and that was fine with me he was to mean anyway even was he wasn't beating me us he was rude and acted like he was the king I knew he wasn't anything more than a rich man's son and a spoiled brat.

As I entered the dining room my father wasn't there yet but dinner was waiting on the table. I when over and began to eat thinking.

"Seria you're here excellent." My father said "I wondered if you'd still be sleeping. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got run over by a broom stick, I'm really sore." I sighed "But at least this time you believe me when I say he beat me up again."

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you but I saw no evidence." He said sincerely apologetic.

"Draco would heal me so he wouldn't be discovered." I admitted

"Well he's no longer permitted near you. If he does don't hesitate to come to get me. I don't want him touching you ever again."

"I will but Father I don't have any friends and I'm lonely." I said "And since I'm not permitted to leave the manor I can't meet anyone new."

"That's for your safety Seria."

"I wasn't arguing I was just pointing out the facts. No one here is my age that I can be friends with unless…" I trailed off.

"Unless what?" My father prompted.

"The three slaves they seem like they're my age." I said quietly. "I know it's ridiculous."

"Seria, are you really that serious about friends." MY father asked surprised. "You'd really consider the slaves as friends."

"I don't really know them father but if I did get to know them and they became my friends would you object?" I asked innocently like a little child asking if they could have a dog. "Or will I still be lonely?"

"Well, I don't want you hurt but if you think the slaves will treat you with respect and never hurt you physically, emotionally, or mentally then maybe I'll allow it but I want you to tell me if you feel confused, angry, or anything that's not normal or without a valid reason. You understand?"

"Thank you Daddy!" I jumped up and hugged him. He was surprised how enthusiastic my response was. It stunned him to silence.

I nearly skipped out of the room and hurried down the hall. I could finally meet the slaves and not worry if my father found out. First I needed to completely gain their trust but how? The potions maybe, but they had been careful not to get hurt or in trouble and never showed any signs of pain or distress. They had been avoiding Death Eaters when there was nothing to do, to avoid turning into a fun play thing or them.

I started walking not sure where I was going until a came across them in the hall working and talking quietly. I hid around he corner and listened.

"What if they think we are dead? Beside they haven't tried to get us back anyway." Hermione was saying.

"What if they have and we didn't know about it. You know they wouldn't tell us if they came they wouldn't want us to know." Harry pointed out.

"True but what if they haven't?" Ron asked.

"I wish there was a way to find out." Harry said.

Realizing this was a chance. I conjured a quill ink and a parchment and quickly wrote a letter to them then folding it set it flying into the hallway they were in. They saw it and Ron picked up and read aloud.

"They came for you but didn't get passed the wards," They all gasped.

"But who wanted to tell us." Hermione said.

I ran down the hall before they could find me. At least I think a little tiny bit of trust had been earned giving them a small glimmer of hope. It was all I had them so far. I ran back to my room and finished the pain reliving potion and started on the next ones hoping that I could find a way to gain their full trust after a few days I hoped I'd have three friends, true friends my age.


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally getting where I need to go! Okay first off I used two songs in this chapter Holding Out for a Hero from Footloose and He Lives in You from Lion King 2 though I tweaked it a bit. Second I'm not updating again until I get a review or two. Any ideas will be greatly appreciated. Just a short quick message is better than none. Please, please, please review!**

Harry was keeping his eyes open for me he hadn't seen me since he saved me but he had the unnerving feeling he was being watched and sometimes he swore he someone staring around the corner watching but whenever they checked no one was there. It was infuriating to feel this way with no explanation. He tried several things to find out who was watching them with no success. Then Ron noticed something.

"I think its two people." He said.

"Why?" Hermione asked

"Well, when they're on the left they have green eyes on the right blue." He pointed out "But everything else is the same, maybe they're identical twins except for the eye color."

I was listening and rolled my eyes they were mismatched. My father thought they were my second best future besides my hair. I sighed silently; I didn't know how to approach them. I didn't like the fact that they were always together and never far apart from each other.

I didn't want them to feel like they had to be my friend. I just didn't want them to feel like they had to do it because someone said so. I didn't want to order them around. I wanted true friends not forced friends. Some I could trust with my deepest secrets and talk to about anything. How could I actually meet them without being to awkward or feel like a total idiot.

I ran to the Grand Hall, I often went there when I need to feel like I was free. I needed to dance. I did it often when I felt trapped or confused and now I felt both.

I started to sing one of my favorites.

"Where have all the good men gone?  
And where are all the gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules,  
To fight the rising odds?  
Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and turn and dream of what I need.

I need a hero!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast!  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!  
I need a hero!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!  
He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon!  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life!

Somewhere after midnight,  
In my wildest fantasies.  
Somewhere just beyond my reach.  
There's someone reaching back for me.  
Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat.  
Isn't there a superman to sweep me off my feet?

I need a hero!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast!  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!  
I need a hero!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!  
He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon!  
And he's gotta be larger than life!

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above!  
Out where the lightning splits the sea!  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me!  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain!  
And the storm and the raging flood!  
Oh, his approach is like a fire in my blood!

I need a hero!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!  
He's gotta be strong, he's gotta be fast!  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!  
I need a hero!  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light!  
He's gotta be sure, he's gotta be soon!  
And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life!

Larger than life,  
Larger than life!"

I started to feel better when I heard the door open. To my surprise it was Harry and he was alone.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." He said not recognizing me.

"No it's all right come on in." I found myself saying. I noticed he had tears in his eyes. He was in distress. "Where are your friends?" I asked without thinking.

"Matrar and Bellatrix ran into us and they were bored." They are having their um….fun."

I could hear the screaming. "Shut the door." I said covering my ears exasperated. "That's not fun it's cruel."

"It's what?" Harry's eyes were wide.

"Cruel," I repeated.

"Who are you?" Harry asked still shocked at my answer.

I didn't have an answer for that one. "I'm Seria." I finally settled on my name. Why was it is easy to talk when he was alone?

"I'm Harry." He said

"I know who you are. I've been watching you." I blurted out without thinking.

Harry stopped and looked at me with narrow eyes. Then smiled, "You have mismatched eyes, we were wondering if it was two people."

I blushed, "No it was just me."

Harry got down on his knees to mop the floor then I noticed he was obviously upset over something more than his friends being tortured.

"Harry are you okay?" I knelt near him. "You can talk to me. I won't say anything to anyone if that's what you want."

"I just found out my Uncle, Aunt, and Cousin were murdered." He said "They raised me since I was a baby. They didn't really love me but I still think I cared about them. Then last night He made me watch how my parents died in his memory."

"Oh I'm sorry. If it helps my mother was murdered when I was baby." I sighed "My father raised me alone."

"I don't know who I have anymore. Everyone I care about is being taken away."

"Those that we love that die never truly leave us. They live us."

"What do you mean?"

I smiled stood and started to sing and dance again.

"Night,  
and the spirit of life,  
Calling.

And a voice,  
with the fear of a child,  
Answers.

Wait!  
There's no mountain too great!  
Hear the words and have faith!  
Have faith!

They live in you!  
She lives in me!  
They watch over!  
Everything we see!  
Into the water!  
Into the truth!  
In your reflection!  
They live in you!

They live in you!  
She lives in me!  
They watch over!  
Everything we see!  
Into the water!  
Into the truth!  
In your reflection!  
They live in you!

They live in you!

They live in you!

So wait!  
There's no mountain too great!  
Hear the words and have faith!  
Have faith!

They live in you!  
She lives in me!  
They watch over!  
Everything we see!  
Into the water!  
Into the truth!  
In your reflection!  
They live in you!"

Harry joined in on the last chorus.

"They/She lives in you!  
She/They lives in me!  
They watch over!  
Everything we see!  
Into the water!  
Into the truth!  
In your reflection!  
They/She lives in you!"

Then I heard my name being called. "Oh I must go." I almost ran out then said "Harry if you need to talk to me I'll be nearby. I may not have all the answers but I have to two perfectly good ears." I smiled.

He nodded and said "I'll remember that."

I ran down the hall to where my father was looking for me.


End file.
